A Song For You
by pleasedontstoptherainxx
Summary: A collection of OneShots, all based on songs. Not really songfics, more like song inspired stories. Most will be B&B, but sometimes my muse strays to other couples, so you'll know if that changes.
1. Take a Picture

**A/N: Hi everyone. So I decided, since I'm constantly getting ideas for stories from songs, I'd make a place to put all of them together. They're not really songfics, just oneshots that were inspired by songs. For each oneshot, I'll put a description, the rating, warnings for any spoilers, and a part of the song it was based off of. Okay, so enjoy, and please leave me feedback if possible to tell me what you thought. =]**

**This first one was basically written as a result of how depressed I was after last night's episode. I needed to write some fluff to make myself happy again. xD**

_**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Bones or anything associated with it. I'm just havin' some fun. =] I also don't own any of the songs used, I'm only inspired by 'em.**_

* * *

**"Take a Picture"**

**A Oneshot by: pleasedontstoptherainxx**

**Description: Post 6x09. Hurt and humiliated after her rejection, Brennan decides to leave D.C., and Booth. **

**Rating: Probably a K+, maybe a very light T.**

**WARNING: Spoilers for 6x09 'The Doctor in the Photo**_  
_

**

* * *

**

_"I feel like a newborn. And I feel like a newborn  
Awake on my airplane, awake on my airplane, I feel so real. _

_Could you take my picture? 'Cause I won't remember.  
Could you take my picture? 'Cause I won't remember."_

_"Take a Picture"-Filter_

_

* * *

_Most people hated airports, but Temperance Brennan had been to so many, so many different times, that they didn't seem to bother her anymore. She'd learned to ignore the screaming children kicking the chair she was sitting in, waiting in the terminal, and she'd gotten used to the smell of all the mediocre airport food. She looked up from the book she was reading, just in time to see a happy couple walking by, their hands linked tightly together, making love look so simple and easy. But Brennan knew there was nothing 'simple' or 'easy' about love. Love was an idiot, and, to be completely honest, she hated it.

Normally Brennan never acted out of emotion, but, as she discussed with Micah, this case seemed to turn her world upside down. She wasn't sure why she did it, why she blurted out those words, as if she had no control over her mouth, but she did, and she had to live with that. She'd told Booth that she had feelings for him, and he rejected her.

"Hannah's not a consolation prize," he'd told her.

And she knew that. Booth loved Hannah, and she just couldn't accept that . The case caused her to see that she didn't want to die with regrets, but it also made her come to realize that her chance came and went. Now she knew exactly how Booth felt when she rejected him that day outside the Hoover building, and she felt a pang of guilt in the pit of her stomach when she realized just how badly she'd actually hurt him. She'd have to come to terms with the fact that this was her fault entirely. She had her chance, and she blew it. Drove him away, like she had been for the five years prior, and, ultimately, drove him to Hannah.

Brennan closed her book, knowing that she would never be able to continue reading it at that moment, since her mind was much too distracted, and stuffed it neatly back into her carry on bag. Swapping it for the book, she pulled out her Ipod and placed the ear buds in her ears, putting the device on shuffle. The first song to come on was 'Take a Picture' by Filter.

_Awake on my airplane, awake on my airplane_

_my skin is bare, my skin is theirs._

She had to chuckle silently to herself at the irony of her being at an airport and the song being about an airplane, even though she knew it was a mere coincidence. It was only then that she realized she was still a little off. It hadn't been three days yet, so, in her mind, it was acceptable for her to behave completely out of the ordinary, for her.

Over the loudspeaker throughout the airport, there was a woman's voice calling out for flights to begin boarding, and she knew hers was not too far off by this point. Only a little while longer before she could get away, take a vacation in Florida. "Lay on the beach and pretend there's no such thing as skeletons", as Booth would say. The thoughts of her partner brought the memories of the night prior back into her thoughts, causing her stomach to twist into a knot. She could feel tears sting her eyes when she thought about it. This just wasn't fair. She finally allowed herself to be vulnerable, and this is what happens. That night, she'd vowed never to be vulnerable again.

Brennan was quietly listening to her Ipod, leaning back against her chair with her eyes closed, until she felt someone take a seat next to her. She didn't look over, since she knew the airport was crowded, and someone probably just couldn't find another open seat, but was taken by surprise when she felt one headphone being tugged out of her ear. Turning around, she felt her jaw clench subconsciously when she saw her partner sitting next to her, trying to use his charm smile on her.

"What are you doing here?" Was all she asked, turning the volume on her Ipod down.

"Looking for you," he said, as if that were obvious, "I came here and ran through the airport for an hour and a half looking for you. And now I'm a little out of breath, but I'm glad I caught you. Thanks for saying goodbye, by the way."

"I didn't say goodbye," she reminded him, "and how did you even get into the terminal without a ticket?"

"It was sarcasm," he rolled his eyes at how clueless she could be as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a ticket, "I'll get a refund, or just toss it. Money's just a thing, isn't that right, Miss Rolex?"

"Don't call me that," she mumbled, "I don't even wear that watch anymore."

There was a short pause between the two of them before Booth changed the subject, seeing that now was probably not the best time to be joking around with her.

"I'm a little insulted that you never came and said goodbye to me," he told her.

"You're happy with Hannah," she mumbled, regretting saying the words as soon as they left her mouth, "I didn't think you'd care."

Booth's expression faded from playful and happy to slightly distressed.

"Of course I care, Bones," he assured her, placing a hand over hers in an attempt to comfort her, "you're my partner, and my friend. And, even though you probably don't believe me, I care about you. More than you know."

Brennan pulled her hand out roughly from under his, growing increasingly frustrated with him as he continued to lead her on. Sure, he'd told her he loves Hannah, and she's not a 'consolation prize', but then he continued to act like he was still in love with her. And she couldn't deal with that anymore. It was either her or Hannah. He couldn't lead her on, string her along, but then say he wanted to be with Hannah.

"Booth, you made your decision," her voice was slightly louder, due to her frustration, "you want to be with Hannah, not me," she felt her throat start to ache and tears threaten to trickle down her cheeks, "I was a fool for even asking. I was a fool for even considering you'd choose me over Hannah. You and Hannah are perfect together. I'm not meant to have anyone. I'm not meant to have a family, and I'm not meant to be in a relationship. I'm supposed to be alone. That's just the way it's supposed to be."

"Bones, stop," Booth lowered his voice, as opposed to raising it to match her's, since he couldn't stand to hurt her, or see her cry, "no one's meant to be alone."

"I am," she wiped the few tears that escaped her eyes, "relationships and I are not compatible. I don't have an open heart like you. I've explained this to you before."

Booth opened his mouth to respond before he was cut off by the woman's voice over the speaker.

"Flight 309 to Jacksonville Florida will begin boarding shortly," it was almost as if she were warning Booth to speak now or forever hold his peace.

"That's my flight," Brennan told him, starting to stand up, before she felt him grab her arm to stop her, "I'd appreciate it if you'd let go of me."

"Listen, Bones, I didn't come here to argue with you," he told her, standing up next to her, but never releasing his grip on her arm, "I came here to make things right."

"You can't make things right, Booth," she whispered ashamedly, "and it's not your fault. No matter what you do, our relationship can't be the same after this."

"I don't want it to be," he told her, desperately needing her to get his point.

Brennan looked at him with a confused expression, the tears building in her eyes threatening to start falling again. But these tears weren't ones of sadness, they were tears of frustration. She was frustrated that she had no clue what he was talking about.

"Booth, just say it," she sighed, "stop speaking in riddles."

Booth paused, unable to form the words in his mind and get them to come out of his mouth the way he wanted them to. Brennan rolled her eyes at his silence and shook her arm out of his grasp, pulling her carry on bag over her shoulder.

"I don't have time for this," she mumbled, turning away from him to start walking, "bye, Booth. I'll see you in a couple weeks."

"Wait," he called to her, walking in quick steps to keep up with her until she stopped and spun back around to look at him, looking anything but happy at the moment.

There was another short pause, and just as Brennan was about to turn around again, he finally spoke up.

"Hannah and I broke up. I broke up with her."

Brennan felt her heart rate increase as she looked at him, unsure if all of this was real at the moment.

"You did?" Was all she could manage just then.

"I did," he confirmed, "I did love Hannah, and I'll always feel something for her, but the way I loved her, it's different from the way I love you."

Brennan felt her hands start to tremble. Had Booth just told her he loved her? Even outside the Hoover building, he'd never dared to use the 'L' word. She felt him grab her forearms gently in an attempt to get her attention back from where she was swimming in her own thoughts.

"Bones," he laughed awkwardly, "say something."

Brennan sniffed, her tears having changed from tears of sorrow, to tears of frustration, to tears of joy in only a few minutes. Booth could do that to her.

"Yes," was all she said, wiping her tears with her sleeve as she nodded.

"Yes?" Booth questioned, a small smile on his face.

"I'm assuming you're asking me to pursue a relationship with you."

"Yeah, I guess I am."

"Then my answer is yes."

Before she could react, he'd pulled her close to him and pressed his lips against hers. Brennan felt her entire body ignite under his touch, and kiss. She knew she probably wouldn't ever remember this moment, due to the overload of emotions, but she was willing to live in it and go with it. Besides, if this was going to work the way she wanted it to, there would be many other times she'd be able to kiss him and remember it.

When they both finally broke the kiss, Brennan simply leaned forward to press her forehead to his.

"I love you," he whispered against her lips.

"I know," Brennan responded, unable to say the words back just yet.

Booth knew her well, and knew she wouldn't say 'I love you too' until she was completely ready, so he decided to give her time. She'd get there eventually.

"Now what?" She asked, completely overwhelmed by everything that just happened, and unsure as to where they were going to go from here.

"Now," Booth chuckled, showing her his ticket once again, "we go to Jacksonville."

"You were planning on this happening, weren't you?" Brennan accused, a small smile on her face as she looked at her partner in a whole new light.

"That's for me to know," he told her, a mischievous smile on his face.

Brennan laughed, and as she took her partner's, who was now her partner in more ways than one's, hand, she realized she still had one earphone in, and 'Take a Picture', which she'd set on repeat, was still playing in her ear. She barely noticed the music though, as she walked, talking and laughing with her partner, her best friend, and now her lover, the way they used to, before Booth confessed his feelings for her, before Hannah, and before her rejection.

_Could you take my picture?_

'_Cause I won't remember._


	2. I Will Never Let You Down

**A/N: Hello again. =] So this is just a short little fluffy piece that came to me when I heard this song for the first time tonight, on America's Funniest Home Videos, actually. xD They had it with a bunch of clips of people getting engaged, and all of the sudden, idea. =] So enjoy. **

**And I actually think this is the first piece I've written where Brennan and Booth are already in an established relationship, so just tell me if it's terrible. **

"I Will Never Let You Down"

A Oneshot by pleasedontstoptherainxx

Description: Brennan and Booth had been in an established relationship for quite some time, and Booth finally decides to pop the question.

Rating: K+

Spoilers: None. AU =]

**Disclaimer**:** I don't own Bones or anything associated with it (other than four out of five seasons on DVD xD), and I don't own the song, or America's Funniest Home Videos for that matter. xD**

* * *

_"I'm trying to keep my feet on the ground_

_I'm getting to like this feeling I've found_

_I'm getting to love the thought of having you around_

_and I will never let you down."_

* * *

Why did asking a woman to marry you need to be such a big deal? Why couldn't it just be a simple 'marry me', end of story type thing? Because, Seeley Booth figured, nothing could be easy for him. He'd been stressing out about this proposal for four days now, and still, he had no ideas. It was almost as if the creative side of his mind completely abandon him.

There was the old cliche of taking her to a baseball game and proposing on the big screen, but he knew she wouldn't appreciate that, at all. Temperance Brennan was not the type of woman to want a whole production to be made for her marriage proposal. Hell, she didn't even want a marriage proposal to begin with. She thought marriage was just a stupid ritual. Why was he even spending all this effort thinking of a way to propose, just so he could get rejected?

Booth wasn't sure why, but even when the thought crossed his mind, he didn't feel any more hesitant to just ask. Maybe if he did something incredible, like hire a sky writer, she'd say yes. She'd have to feel obligated to say yes at that point. After he spent so much effort and money just to say three simple words: will you marry me?

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a small black box and flipped it open to admire the ring he bought for her. It was beautiful, if he did say so himself, and he'd spent almost five paychecks on it. At that thought, he remembered why he couldn't hire a sky writer. He'd spent all of his money on the damn ring.

"Damn," he mumbled to himself, closing the box and shoving it back in his jacket pocket.

Now what was he supposed to do? With such a tight budget, there was no way he'd be able to do something amazing enough to distract her from the fact that she was about to do something she swore to herself she would never do. He'd just have to wing it. Just flat out ask. He'd even beg if that was what it came down to. Getting down on one knee, he began to practice the speech he was planning on giving her.

"Bones," he started, quickly correcting himself, "Temperance."

He figured she'd respond better to her actual name

"You and I both know that what we have is amazing."

He paused, wondering if that sounded too pushy, like he was scolding her

"What we have is better than anything I've ever known."

Now _that_ was incredibly cheesy.

"Temperance, no one else has ever made me feel the way you do."

He wasn't sure what was wrong with that one, but it didn't sound right to him. Sighing, he closed his eyes in frustration, only to open them again when he heard the door to his apartment open.

"Hello," Brennan greeted him, having a curious look take over her face, "why do you look frustrated? And why are you on the ground?"

Brennan walked a short distance so she was standing in front of him, looking down at him in confusion as he peeked up at his partner, blue eyes meeting brown.

"Booth?" She asked, feeling slightly concerned when he never responded.

"Temperance, what we have is," he stopped when he could tell that what he was going to say was about to come out wrong, "I never though I'd," his face grew hot as he started to stumble over his words, "you and I, we're kind of, well, we're-"

"Booth," Brennan laughed lightly, placing a hand on his shoulder, "relax," she smiled comfortingly down at him, "and you should probably stand up. Kneeling on the floor can't be satisfying for your bad back."

"Wait, just, wait a second," he held his hand up in a signal for her to stop, knowing exactly what he needed to do. It was now or never.

He was trying too hard to flatter her, to surpass the expectations that people held for marriage propositions, when what he really needed to do was speak from his heart. He didn't need any lines that sounded like they came from a romance novel. He just needed to tell her how he really felt.

"Bones," he started, already feeling more comfortable using the name he'd always known her as. He took her hand gently before he continued, "I'm not really sure how I'm supposed to be doing this. I mean, I've done it before, but, it wasn't very successful," Brennan gave his hand a comforting squeeze, "I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I want to wake up thirty, or forty, or fifty years from now, and still have you next to me. And I know you're probably going to hit me after I ask you this, but, it needs to be done."

Brennan's smile faded when he spoke, unsure as to what was going on. He was on one knee, explaining to her how he felt, but he couldn't be proposing, could he? Her suspicions were only confirmed when he reached into his pocket and pulled out the little black box.

"Booth," she breathed, feeling as if her voice was going to catch in her throat.

"Temperance Brennan," he took a deep breath, popping the top of the box open to reveal the diamond ring to his partner, "will you marry me?"

Brennan just stared at the ring, her mouth hanging slightly open in shock. Her eyes traveled from the sparkling piece of jewelry to her partner's eyes, the one simple word she wanted to say unable to make it's way out of her throat.

"You don't have to," he assured her, already starting with damage control, since, he thought by the look on her face, that she was preparing to say no, "I just, had to ask," he half smiled when she remained silent, "say something, Bones."

"Yes," she whispered, her own voice sounding foreign to her as she swallowed the lump in her throat, "yes."

"Yes?" Booth asked, feeling light headed all of the sudden.

Brennan smiled and kneeled in front of him so they were at eye level. She used her hands to frame his face, pulling him forward so they were close enough to feel one another's breath on their lips when they spoke. Leaning forward, she kissed his lips softly before speaking.

"Seeley Booth, I would be honored to call myself your wife."


End file.
